Four and Tris lovely adventures
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: Cute fluff and funny one-shots! I promise there good
1. Scary Movies:Part 1

**Disclaimer: I wish owned the Divergent trilogy but I DONT sadly just write the fanfiction but that's good enough!**

Tris POV

This is all his fault. He is the reason I am up at 3am scared out of my pants.

He made me do it.

_Flashback_

_"Babe we don't have to watch this we can watch something else" Tobias says _

_"Are you calling me a chicken?" I ask him with slight offense._

_"I'm not calling you anything I just know you don't like horror movies" Toby says._

_"No we are going to watch it and I am going to sit threw this and I won't be scared" I say determinedly._

_"Okayyyyy" he says putting it in."But if are up all night don't say I didn't warn you" he says as he plops down next to me and pulls me into his lap. He drew lazy circles up and down my legs and sides._

_"Whatever" I say as I stubbornly pout and relax in his arms._

_*after the movie*(since I don't like scary movies I don't know many so you can pick whatever scary on want)_

_"Ok Tris you have to be scared because even I'm a little freaked out" Toby says looking down at me which is difficult because my head is in the crook of his neck. I'm still sitting in his lap sideways but instead of drawing circles he is massaging my knee bone. Weird._

_"That wasn't even that scary" I said even though I was absolutely terrified._

_"So why are you shaking and clutching onto me like a lifeline?" He asked_

_ "Because I'm cold and I barely have anything on" I have on One of Toby's under shirts and spongebob pajama shorts _

_"If you say so, my love" he says as he carries me to our bedroom _

_We both know that I was bluffing and that he was right but I'm to stubborn to admit it. I'm gonna have nightmares ,if I even sleep_

_End of flashback_

I almost stop breathing when I feel something crawl up my leg but I then remember Toby does that in his sleep, I look around the room and all I see are shadowy figures. I want to wake up Toby but I can't give him the satisfaction of saying I told you so or I was right. His ego is already big enough.

_Flashback_

_I walk in the door and hear music coming from upstairs. I slowly descend up the stairs to find the source of the tune. When I get to the second floor of Tobias and I three story house I walk to the end of the hallway where the bathroom is and the music._

_"When I walk in the spot this is what I see everybody stop and they staring at me...I'm sexy and I know it"_

_At that part Tobias starts dancing in front of the mirror while shaving and singing. I roll my eyes and just keep walking_

_End of flashback_

The rustling noise brings me bad to reality and my current situation. Maybe I can wait until he wakes up in the morning. Not that long from now it's...3:15. We don't get up until 10:00. I can not wait 7 hours!

I hear the noise again and lightly nudge Toby's foot

"Toby" I

"Tobiassssss" I whine and nudge his ribs

His snoring stops for a minute questioning what is going on then resumes.

I notice the door is halfway open. And as I watch it , it shuts with the speed of light. With that I scream so loud Tobias eyes bolt open

"What's wrong?!" He says alarmed looking at me and holding me by my shoulders

"Ghost!" I cry. He surveys the room and relaxes

"Tris,sweetheart, it was just the wind" he says sleepily.

"Oh right I'm sorry" I say sweetly.

"Your not scared are you?" He ask with a smug smirk. That Bastard.

"No I just didn't know what it was!" I say stubbornly.

"Alright well we better get back to sleep" he gives me a knowing look but doesn't say anything.

"Right" I say as I get back under the covers and snuggle into him

"Goodnight, baby girl" he says

"Night Toby" I respond even though we know I won't be going to sleep.

Please reviews I can continue and finish the rest of the night Tris still has 7 hours of torture left or I can cut the story here but let me know loved to hear from you guys I'll also do shout outs if you want please no hate comments!


	2. Scary Movie: Part 2

Disclaimer:once again I DONT own divergent Trilogy just my ideas

Authors Note:sorry forgot to tell you guys this specific idea is set in Modern Chicago

Scary Movie: Part 2

Tris POV

I sigh and look at the clock.3:30. It's only been 15 minutes. Great, the fact that it's the middle of winter and that it starts getting light outside at like 11:00 doesn't help either. You'd think Toby would be a good boyfriend and stay awake with me all night doing absolutely nothing but lying here paranoid. Normally I'd feel safe in Toby's arms but he can't protect us when the killer demon comes to rip out our hearts. In fact if it did I bet Toby offer me up first and try to get away himself, failing miserably of course.

_Fantasy(hasn't actually happened) _

_I have been laying like a statue in the same position( I thought it would be weird because I'm a reckless sleeper so I figured I'll make Tris one as well). I'm pressed up against Tobias so hard I think he might be having trouble breathing. Oh we'll he will live. Hopefully. And it's his fault I'm scared. It wasn't my fault it was his. At least that is what I keep telling myself._

_Suddenly I am startled by the bedroom door being flung open and the ugliest creature I have every seen looking around the room hungrily. It has yellow bloodshot eyes, fangs for each one of it's brown teeth, sickening green skin with gashes all over oozing out a weird gray liquid , along with long toenails and claws. It's clothes are all ripped and shredded and hair messed up and clumpy. _

_It's eyes connect with mine and I scream and wake up Toby. When he sees the monster standing only 3 feet away from us his eyes are the size of plate saucers. And he tries to hide behind ME! _

_"This is suppose to be the other way around buddy" I say giving him the 'really?' voice. He ignores my comment and starts screaming._

_"Ahhhhhh take her I'm to handsome to die" he says pushing me towards the monster. There's that ego. Why do I even like him?_

_"What?! You're suppose to protect me,," I yell at him._

_"Sorry Tris I love you but I'm not ready to die. I haven't even completed my bucket list!" He says jumping over me, pass the creature who is just watching everything unfold. As he runs to the door the creature slams and bolts it shut, Toby of course is stupid enough to run into it and falls to the floor._

_I stifle a laugh because that could be me next. No I know it will be me next. The monster slowly creeps toward Toby and he stay on the floor frozen with fear. I don't think he can hear me telling him to run. But in the blink of an eye Toby is a skeleton(broke my heart to write that). Ok now I'm scared. If something like that can eat a guy as big as Toby then it will swallow me without even having to chew, though frankly that's was I would prefer._

_"Please bring my boyfriend back he may be an annoying cocky egotistical jerk but I need him" I plead tears starting to form but all it does in response is caress my cheek and scream._

_Darkness fell._

_End of Fantasy _

I look at the clock again. 3:36. Oh my gosh will this night ever end? It's then that I realize I have to use the bathroom. _You have got to be kidding, really Tris_. I think.

But what if the demon attacks me on the hallway on my way to the bathroom, then I'd just pee then and there, but it also might come up from the towel or shower, eww.

Should I wake up Toby? He might be upset because he is cranky without his sleep. Oh well what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."Toby!" Snore snore. I huff.

"Tobias wake up,wake up, wake up, wake up" I says hitting his head repeatedly with my hand.

"What?" He mumbles.

"I have to use the bathroom" I whisper respond.

"Then go use the bathroom" he mumbles back like it's the most obvious thing in the world and buries his face back into the crook of my neck.

"Noooo I'm scared" I admit while whining

"I thought you said you weren't scared"

"I lied, now please just stand outside the door" I whine. He sighs.

"Fiiinnnnneeeee" he says then mumbles " your ruining my life"( a/n not in a mean way I just say it when I don't want to do something)

"Thank you" I say sweetly ignoring his last comment and standing up and waiting for him by the door.

He launches himself off the bed onto the floor. That had to hurt even if the floor is carpeted, "I'm okay" he says standing up slowly.

Once I know he is following me I run to the bathroom.

"Can you check it first?" I beg him.

"Check what?" He ask

"The bathroom the monster could be in there" I say. He sighs again, gives me the 'really?' look and checks.

"All clear" he says

"Thank you!" I say kiss cheek and slam the door in his face

Once I'm done I open the door to find him sleeping on the floor. I would leave him there but I'm to scared to sleep only. I throw the soaking wet towel at him and he has a look of repulse on his face, I smirk

"Relax it's just water" I tell him and he puts it back on the hanging rack and shuffles back into the room.

"So I thought you weren't scared" he says

"Shut up" I tell him hitting the back of his head playfully, which is harder to do because I'm short.

"Well goodnight AGAIN Trissy-poo" he says as we get settled back into bed.

"Night Night Toby" I sigh. It's now no light.

"Don't worry if the monsters come and get you I'll fight them off" he says while yawning.

"With what?" I ask laughing a little.

"My bare hands of course" he says(Divergent quote!)

But you can barely stay awake I think but I know he cares

Now if I can just get threw the rest of the night

Hey guys! Tried to make this more scary So did you like it yes or no? Would you like a Part 3? Let me know in the comment section!

Btw: thanks for the people that reviewed and viewed , it meant a lot!


	3. Scary Movies:Part 3

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Divergent but unfortunately I DONT

Tris POV

Tobias sighs angrily. After about ten minutes of his snoring and my pounding heart beat, I woke him up and ask him to stay up with me, he being the wonderful boyfriend he is did NOT agree. So now whenever he almost falls asleep or dozes off I spray him with a water gun filled with Ice cold water from the bathroom, and right now I have enough stocked up to last me the whole night without me having it get up.

Toby must be really upset with me right now but he doesn't say anything about it. I smirk. Right now I have all the power.

Toby's head lays on my chest, his arms around my waist. The towel in my lap, just in case I have to spray him again. His eyes are half open (or half closed, which ever one you prefer) so I decide to let him rest for about ten minutes. I rake my hands through his short hair. It's really soft, like a blanket, even though he is falling asleep,his strong secure grip on my waist never falters. It's times like these when I feel safe with him, along with most of the times I'm with Toby.

Once I feel like he is rested enough I spray the water in his face countless times until he wakes up. He sits up instantly gasping and feeling around for the towel. I hand it to him and he wipes his face off.

"You know Tris I'm NOT an animal" he says.

"I beg to differ" I say.

"When have I ever acted like an animal?" He asked me shocked.

"Well let's see..." I say reflecting

_Flashback_

_We were all playing truth or dare in the basement at one of Zeke and Uriah's parties. In the circle were Zeke, Uri, Chris, Will, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Toby, and I._

_"Okay Christina Truth or Dare?" I ask her. She sits between Will's legs._

_"Ummm...Truth" she responds_

_"If you could switch places with anyone here for a day who would it be? That person also has to trade places with you"_

_"Four, duh, he's like the most feared person I know," she says. _

_"It would be hilarious to see you in heels and a dress" I say to him, and everyone laughs. I'm sitting on his right thigh as he bounces it up and down, my legs across his left thigh. We are sitting on one of Zekes spare couches while some people sit on the floor, some sit on the other couches and love seats._

_"Speaking of Four, Truth or Dare number boy?" Christina ask him._

_"Dare" he says_

_"I dare you to eat 6 bowls of dog food as if it were cereal." She says . He cringes And walks away with Zeke to get his dogs food._

_ A few minutes later they come back with the milk jug, a bowl, and Zeke's dog, Tucker's food._

_Uri had locked Tucker in one of the rooms upstairs before the party with food and water, along with a wee-wee pad(they are pads animals do their business on)._

_Soon Toby was eating dog food with milk, next to a bucket just in case he puked._

_When he took his first spoonful he cringed and I gagged. I think I'm going to puke for him. _

_"You know it's not as bad as I thought it would be, and once I got use to this I realized I would definitely eat this again." He says_

_"Eww you weren't suppose to enjoy it" Christina whines. Toby shrugged._

_"Yeah don't kiss me for the next few days" I say disgusted._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay but that was one time" he says defensively

"Oh your forgetting about the time when you ate cooked cat food, baked the cake with horse hay, and had to bark at anyone who talked to me for a week" I say

"Okay so I've acted like an animal a few times but I don't deserve to be sprayed!" He says.

"Well if you stayed awake you wouldn't get sprayed" I retort back. He sigh.

I look at the clock to see its 4:39. Okay so we made it through half of the night without dying. That has to be some sort of accomplishment. It better when Toby is awake to help me keep my mind off of the demon evil creature things, but it's still clouding my thoughts.

"Hey why don't we play a game to pass some time?" He ask me.

"Okay what game?" I ask.

"Okay so we are going to play the alphabet games, we are going to make a beat using the head board, and we have to take turns saying a name, place, career, and food, that start with the letter of the alphabet, who ever can't complete their sentence is out, so you can go first" He says.

"Ok" I say. Tobias makes a simple beat using his feet and patting the head board which my head is laying on.

"My name is Ally and I'm from Australia, I am an accountant, and I eat apples" I say to the beat. His turn.

"My name Burt and I'm from Boston, I'm a biologist, and I eat Burgers" he says.

"My name is Crystal, and I'm from California, I'm a Chemist, and I eat Carrots" I say.

We make it all the way up to P and by that time I am starting to get sleepy but I ignore it. Toby and I play another game to see how well we know each other..

"Okay, what is my favorite color?" He asked me.

"Blue" I answer.

"My favorite snack food?" I ask him.

"Blueberries and Doritos, which is a very weird combination" he says

"At least I don't eat dog food" I say back.

"Okay I get it I eat dog food, everyone does" he says and I roll my eyes.

As we continued the game the questions got harder like, 'what was the name of my 6th grade teacher?' Or' how old was I when I got my first pet?' But on the bright side I learned some new stuff about him, and he learned so,e new stuff about me. I looked at the clock and it was 5:55. And I forgot all about the monsters. Well they aren't the first thing on my mind anymore. The sun still isn't showing, but it okay.

The first thing on my mind right now is sleep because I am struggling to keep my eyes open. And it now becomes obvious to Toby because he takes my head which is hanging off the side of our king sized bed and puts it on the pillow. He pulls me closer to him and whisper,

"Goodnight Beatrice" and that's the last thing I hear before I'm out like a light.

Hey guys so that was the final part of Scary Movies wasn't as great as I wanted it to be but I have other ideas so let me know if I should turn this story into a series of one-shots! Thx


	4. The Dress

Disclaimer-I own not even the dress

I walk into my living room holding a tray of Oreos and milk to see Toby, Marlene, Zeke, stand on one side of the room with Christina, Uriah, Will, and Shauna stand on the other. Lynn sitting in the middle of the floor. Each side is screaming at each other.

"No your insane!"

"You are delusional"

"It's clearly blue and black"

What is going on?

"Guys" I say. None of them even glance my way.

"Guys!" Nothing

"Guys!" I yell. All heads turn my way. "What is going on?" I ask.

Each side turns to each other before they all coming running towards me, Zeke, unlike my boyfriend who does a back flip overaccidentally flipping over the couch and landing on the coffee table. That had to hurt.

"Zeke don't break my table!" I yell.

"What about me," he grumbles. I roll my eyes."oh no I'm alright Tris don't even worry about me" he says sarcastically.

"Tris tell these them that this dress is White and Gold!" Christina tells me showing me a dress with a lace design.

"No babe tell them that the dress is Blue and Black?" Toby says.

"Is this what this screaming is about?" I ask.

"Yes, because theses stupid people can't see that this dress is clearly White and Gold" Uri says.

"Yeah" yells his side.

"No little brother you are blind the dress is Black and Blue" Zeke says.

"What do you think Lynn?" I nod towards her.

"Oh I'm Switzerland I see Blue and Gold" she says.

"Ugh, What do you know Lynn?" Marlene says. She rolls her eyes.

"Tris what do you think?"

I look at the dress again, I see a very pretty dress that is White and Gold, I take the phone her Chris and swipe threw the different pictures of the dress, in some light I can see White and Gold, some I can see Blue and Black, and In one I see blue and brownish gold.

"I see all of them, so I'm going to be join Lynn side and stay neutral." I say walking over a plopping down next to Lynn.

"Dude!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Babe your support to be on our side!"

I smile and they start arguing again.

"Cookie?" I ask Lynn holding out the tray.

"Don't mind if I do," she grabs one and puts the whole thing in her mouth.

"Idiots" she says shaking her head.

"I know right" I agree.

Okay so if you guys don't know there is a picture of a dress that has gone viral, and some people see different colors, some see White and Gold, some see Blue and Black, some see Blue and Gold. I personally see White and Gold or Blue and Gold you guys should let me know in the REVIEW selection what color you see, I'd love to hear.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I wanted to at least post something don't worry I am working on another chapter that will be out in about two days , have been really busy in school and working on other stories I have other stories that I an really proud of called

One and the Same

Love In A YouTube Blog

Worth More Than Gold

Luv if u check them out!Thx

-Mckayla


End file.
